Megaman Battle Network: Beauty and the Beast
by Daidairo
Summary: Just what the title says! This one isn't as funny as Cinderella, huh?


Yet again, I decided to do another fairy tale crossover! Enjoy!  
  
Megaman Battle Network: Beauty and the Beast (Adapted from Disney's Beauty and the Beast and the original story)  
  
Once upon a time, there lived a wealthy scientist named Glyde. He was an inventor who made life easier for the people of the square he lived in--- ACDC. Glyde had three sons and three daughters---Ice, Proto and Bass, and Miyu, Sal and Roll. Of his daughters, Roll was the prettiest and won all the attention of the young men of ACDC.  
  
One day, Glyde left home to enter a new invention in a contest. Their loyal horses, Skull and Wood, were the only companions of the inventor. Glyde, however, lost the map and his way, ending up in a dark gloomy forest. Upon being attacked by Mushys, Mettaurs and Swordys, Skull and Wood panicked and fled. Poor Glyde tried to run away, and finally reached a large grey castle covered with moss. Tumbling in, he slammed the door in the faces of the viruses. Looking up and panting heavily, Glyde saw a fierce blue Spikey glaring at him.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Glyde was no battler, so he leapt up and tried to flee, but the Spikey grabbed his cloak with his sharp teeth.  
  
"I hate it when people come to laugh at me," Spikey growled. Ignoring Glyde's stuttering, Spikey locked him up in a firewall.  
  
The next morning, Roll was shopping in town when a man named Guts appeared. He was good looking and a terrific hunter, and all the ladies in ACDC dreamed day and night about him. Except Roll. She hated his arrogance and overbearing confidence, but he enjoyed drooling at the pretty girl.  
  
"Hey, Roll. What's up?" He asked, leaning against the wall and blocking her way.  
  
"Go away, Guts." Roll sighed, then tried to move off, but Guts grabbed her.  
  
"Come now, let's go for a cup of tea or something, it's nearly lunch time!" Guts said.  
  
"Let GO!" Roll pulled away and headed home angrily. Why can't he just leave her alone?  
  
Just as she reached home however, Roll saw Sal and Miyu holding the frightened Wood and Skull.  
  
"Where's father?" She asked, running up.  
  
"Don't know!" Miyu said, pulling at Skull's reins. "They just came home, bellowing in fright!"  
  
"S' okay, boy!" Sal cooed, patting the sweaty flank of Wood.  
  
"But... Father! What're we going to do?" Roll cried. Skull neighed and tried to pull away from Miyu.  
  
"I think he wants to show me the way!" Roll cried. Vaulting onto Skull, she called, "Have lunch without me! I'm going to look for Father!"  
  
Skull galloped off.  
  
When Skull brought Roll to the castle of the Spikey, Roll noticed the dungeons at the side of the castle. Recognising the weak cries of help as Glyde, she rushed up.  
  
"Father!!"  
  
"Roll! Run away! Run!! There's a virus in that..."  
  
Too late. Spikey appeared behind Roll, who spun round.  
  
"Please! Release my father! He was lost in this woods, he honestly didn't do anything wrong!" Roll begged. "I'll take his place here!"  
  
"No!" Glyde's cry was ignored as the Spikey answered.  
  
"As you wish." He bit through the metal bars of the dungeons. Roll helped her trembling father onto Skull, then followed Spikey into the castle.  
  
The days passed. Spikey did not mistreat Roll in any way; in fact, he was friendly and attentive to her all the time. Roll learned to trust him and the two became good friends. However, Roll missed her family very much.  
  
One day, she asked the Spikey for permission to go home.  
  
"Huh? This IS your home!" Spikey answered.  
  
"No, I mean, where my family is. My father, my sisters and my brothers." Roll said. Spikey sighed.  
  
"I see... You still miss them, huh..."  
  
He seemed to think hard.  
  
"Go, then. I... release you." Spikey had a disappointed look on his face as he walked off. Roll felt guilty as she saddled Spikey's gift---A yellow pony, by the name of Yai.  
  
When she reached ACDC town, however, she found her family in a cyber-asylum- cage.  
  
"Their programs are not loony!" Roll argued. It turned out that the man who put them in was Guts.  
  
"You see, they say that a Spikey virus has taken you prison, and here you are, safe!" Guts said. Lowering his voice, he whispered, "I might be able to get them out... If you promise to marry me."  
  
"Never!" Roll yelled. "You're an arrogant, evil beast!"  
  
"Yeah, let us out, you infernal moron!" Bass exclaimed.  
  
"You're going to regret it it if we're not released, and I mean it," Proto said coldly.  
  
"No!" Guts said. "Well? Roll?"  
  
"My father's not crazy! The Spikey did capture me, but he released me, so I could come back and visit my people." Roll explained. Guts was furious.  
  
"People! Our village will be in danger if that dangerous virus is not killed!" He cried. "Come with me and kill him!"  
  
"No!" Roll's cry went unheeded as she was thrown into the cage with her family. "No..."  
  
As the townsfolk left, Proto lost his temper.  
  
"I've had enough!" He grabbed the metal bars on the side and ripped them out.  
  
"Uh, couldn't you have done that earlier?" Ice asked.  
  
"Spikey!" Roll ran after the townsfolk.  
  
At the castle, Spikey blew flamethrowers at the people, trying to scare them away. He did not want to hurt the innocent people. The jealous Guts followed him and tried to attack him with a Buster Sword. With a shout, Spikey pushed him to the floor as Roll ran up. Guts pulled away and drove the sword into the virus' back. With a roar, he threw Guts out of the window and collapsed. Roll rushed up.  
  
"Spikey! You're hurt!"  
  
"I'm... okay... At least I got to see you... Before I die..." Roll began to cry, and she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Please don't leave me... I love you!" She whispered. From her hand, a pink heart appeared and sank into the virus. Spikey glowed, and suddenly turned into a handsome young male navi wearing blue. He smiled at the surprised Roll.  
  
"I am Mega, the prince of ACDC. An evil navi, Tohru, turned me into a virus. The only way to break his magic is for a female navi to fall in love with me. This seemed impossible, as who in her right mind who dare to go near a virus?" Lan shook his head, sighing. "You, however, stayed with me through all these days, and I love you too."  
  
Roll was totally amazed and stood staring at him.  
  
Downstairs, Guts rubbed his backside where he had fallen on. "Stupid virus..." Looking up, he saw Proto glaring at him.  
  
"I warned you..." Proto's hand transformed into a sword. "Hasta la vista!" The sword came crashing down onto the navi.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Roll married Prince Mega and they lived happily ever after.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
THE END  
  
Ahahahah!! Please review, this took me some time...!! Heehee!! 


End file.
